The Original Dire Wolf
by NBR2332
Summary: Fenrir Mikaelson is the twin brother of Niklaus Mikaelson. Half vampire half were wolf. But he isn't just some normal were wolf. he is a Dire Wolf. Op oc. Rated M for language, violence, blood, gore, and who knows what as I continue on with the story. Will continue into The Originals. Disclaimer:I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals only my badass OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Fenrir Mikaelson, the name that my father and mother, Mikael and Esther, have given me. Let us not forget that I am also the older twin brother to Niklaus Mikaelson. That's right my younger brother is none other than the Original Hybrid. The Beast. The Rage Monster as I call him. And that my father and mother are The Destroyer and The Original Witch. You might be wondering how i know this. Well the thing is I've been through this sort of thing before. Not once, not twice, hell not even a third time. The truth is that i stopped counting a long time ago. If you still haven't figured it out I'm talking about being reborn, rebirth, reincarnation. Take your pick there are plenty of words for what I have experienced more than a-thousand times. And I say a-thousand only because that is where I decided to stop counting.

Now back to the reason of how I know who these people are. The reason for that is because they are characters from a fucking TV show. A TV show I would occasionally watch at my sisters constant nagging to get me to watch it with her. The Vampire Diaries. She also told me about some spin-off the did starring the original family called, well The Originals and that It takes place In New Orleans. I have never seen a single episode which means that when I reach that point I would essentially be going in blind. Had I known that I would someday find myself In this particular universe I would have definitely sat my ass down to watch it. To be honest I really should have seen this coming. Especially after all the other universes I found myself in. Video games, movies, TV shows, books, even the occasional crossovers. You name It and I have more than likely lived it.

The members in my new family include Finn, the eldest child. To tell the you the truth I'm not that close to Finn but he is my brother so I find myself still caring about him. Then there is the noble Elijah, the second oldest. I always liked him in the show and find that I like him in person and do having having him as my older brother. Now to me, Fenrir, the third child. The one who should not exist. And now that I realize, an Original Hybrid. I can't believe It took this me long. It should have been obvious from the start. I'm his twin brother for fuck sake. I feel so stupid. Lets move on shall we. Niklaus, the fourth child, my younger twin brother. Klaus and I have this connection that lets us talk talk to each other and feel when the other is in danger. Don't know how or why so I just chalk it up to it being a twin thing. And because of this connection we are quite close even If my opinion of him was low. Growing up with him and getting to know him changed that. Know to the wily fox Kol, the fifth child in the family. I enjoy having Kol as my younger brother. I enjoy his playful nature. In general I love Kol and like having him as my brother. Finally but definitely not least, the little girl, Rebekah. She is the one love most out all of my siblings. I can never say no to her and grant her every request.

Well there you have the Mikaelson's my new family. This is strange. I never had a family before. Sure I had friends and people I cared about In my previous lives but I never actually had a blood related family. In all my other lives I was either raised in an orphanage or I was raised by somebody that happened to find me and decided to raise me themselves. I think I'm going to enjoy this life even If I know that this family of mine will suffer. I will protect them. I will Kill for them. And i will die for them. We made a promise to each other. Always and forever.

 **Authors Note**

 **Need help to decide If this needs to have a pairing. If so who with. It doesn't have to be from the actual show. The character can also be from some other show, book or movie. Send me ideas and I'll make of a list of the ones I like most. I was thinking of using the character Selene from Underworld but leaving the story of the movie out but I would like your opinion on this**


	2. A Dire Wolf Walks Into A Bar

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of The Original Dire Wolf**

 **A Dire Wolf Walks Into A Bar**

 **1000 years ago**

Some idiots from the neighboring village decided It would be a good idea to try and sack ours today. Finn and Elijah were outside defending the village while Mikael helped Esther get the rest of us into the house. As soon as we were safe he went outside to join my brothers. Rebekah was so scared that she had been crying her eyes out since this whole thing started. I hated seeing the little girl cry. It made me want to go out and rip their heads off.

"Shhh, Rebekah, don't cry it will all be over soon okay I promise." I tried my best to get her to stop crying. It worked a little. Instead of crying she was know just sniffling only for her to start crying loudly again because one of those invading assholes decided It was a good idea to break the door down.

I stepped in front of him and he laughed thinking I would be easy prey. He swung his sword downward and I dodged to the left. I grabbed his sword arm and broke It at the elbow making him scream in agony and dropping his sword. I could have killed him I wanted too. He made Rebekah cry. I have whole lifetimes of experience fighting people more skilled than him. Not to mention that I was stronger than the average human which I thought was just a werewolf thing. But there are two reasons why I didn't. One, I did not want to trigger the curse. And two, the biggest reason of all was because I didn't want to kill him In from of the little girl. So I picked him up threw him outside and picked up his sword.

'Watch over them Klaus.' Speaking to him through our connection.

'Of course Fenrir.' He said to me. I went stepped out and started to attack anyone who came for me. I only disabled them or knocked them unconscious.

It would have continued like this but one of them had managed to sneak up behind Mikael. He didn't notice him because he was too busy fighting what was in front of him. I never would have made too him If I ran. So I lifted the sword in my hand and threw it at him piercing his would be killer from behind and right through his heart. He turned around and saw the dying man that had almost killed him. He looked at the body and then to me and nodded his head towards. That is all would get from him the man was not big on showing affection. Or "weakness" as he liked to call it. Especially to his sons.

And that is when i felt it. The change inside of me. I felt my blood boil as if it was on fire. If someone had touched me at this very moment they would have realized the amount of body heat coming off of me was not normal. The feeling lasted for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds. As the feeling passed I noticed that Klaus was outside fighting.

'Klaus what are you doing out here!?' I shouted at him through the connection.

'More came after you left and one of them has taken Rebekah!' He shouted back.

I looked around and sure enough one them had Rebekah and was dragging her towards the outskirts of the village. I was filled with rage at them for thinking they could take the little girl. She was thrashing about screaming for me to help her as they were trying to put her on a wagon. One of idiots back handed her with his leather gloved hands so she would calm down and stop crying. I wanted to give into the rage building up inside of me. Rip them apart limb from limb. But I could not. Not yet at least. I had to make sure that Rebekah had her eye closed when I started the slaughter that I was going to unleash upon them. I did not want her to be scared of me for what she saw me do to them. As I approached closer to the five of them, they started to surround me but I wasn't paying attention to them. I didn't even notice that I was weaponless. Rebekah was on the wagon pleading at me with her eyes to save her.

"Rebekah I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears until I say so. Do you understand." I say to her. She nods her head and does as I ask.

"You should stayed at home boy. Now we're going to have to kill you." The person who I assumed was the leader said to me and laughed and the others laughed with him. He was also the one the one that back handed her.

"You. I'm going to make you eat that sword." I say with so much venom and hostility In my voice that It made him shiver In fear of me. I would find out later that It was because my eyes had glowed silver that they were afraid. I smirked at their reaction which only added fuel to anger they felt for being afraid of me.

They attacked and I unleashed the rage that I was keeping inside of me. The one on the left struck first using an over head strike to try and cut me down. I caught the sword in my hand, ripped from his grasp and sent a kick to his knee shattering It. He went down screaming in pain holding on to his know useless leg. The one behind me slashed at my back diagonally giving me a wound that went from my shoulder to my lower back. I clenched my teeth to keep from shouting in pain and turned around quickly slashing the throat of my attacker letting him die, choking on his own blood. One of the other idiots tried to impale on his sword but I deflected it to the side and ran him through embedding my sword In his body all the way to the hilt. I could have pulled my sword out of him but I wanted them all to suffer a very painful death. So instead I slashed the sword out of him nearly cutting him In half letting his blood and guts paint the dirt road and the grass. There were three still remaining but only two left standing. The one on the ground was closest to me so I moved to him to finish him off.

"NO. Please let me live. I have a wife and children. I was only try…" I cut off his begging by stabbing him through one of his lungs.

Now there were only two left. The leader and his lackey. They were both watching me warily waiting to make a move. The lackey had pissed his pants. Frightened at the way I had killed his friends. I got tired of waiting so I threw the sword I was holding towards the lackey and pierced him through his chest. Now It was just me and him. He rushed me hoping to catch me off guard now that I had no weapon. He struck at me only for me to dodge and grab his sword taking from him and tossed It to the side. He struck at me with his hand. I moved back only to be surprised by the pain on my chest. I looked down to see that I was bleeding from three diagonal scratch marks. The wound was deep and I was bleeding heavily. I looked back to him only to see a stupid grin on his face. No doubt he was happy for having landed a hit on me. He held his hands up and noticed for the first time that his gloves had sharp steel claws coming out of the tip of his fingers. Who the fuck does this guy think he is, Black Panther. Please I knew him, fought against him. This idiot has nothing on him.

In my distraction he swung at me again and landed a hit on the left side of my face. The wound went from the top of my cheek just below my all the way to my chin. I was getting sick of fighting this guy so rushed him faster than his eyes could follow striking both of his arms breaking them followed by a kick behind his leg breaking it making him fall to the ground. There was nothing he could but kneel before me.

"Please, please don't kill me I have a family." He whimpered, begging for his life to be spared. His begging fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up." I say to him but he just kept crying, begging for his life. I went and picked up his sword, walked back over to him, grabbed him by his hair and tilted his head back. I raised his sword above him and cries and pleas for his life became louder. I lowered the sword and slowly made him swallow It. I kept going until the entire blade was gone and only the hilt was left. Leaving his corpse where It remained kneeling, I made my way over to Rebekah and helped her out of the wagon. She kept her eyes closed as I helped her not opening them till I told her to. When I turned around to go back to the village I noticed Mikael, Finn, and Elijah making their way over to us, looking around at the bodies of those that I had killed. Their gazes lingered on the corpse of the leader longer than it had the others.

"Finn, grab your sister and take her back home." Ordered Mikael.

"Are you alright brother?" Elijah asked me with worry In his voice and concern In eyes. He made his way over to me to help me walk.

"I'm fine Elijah, I can walk on my own." I look to Mikael and though he doesn't show It he is worried but most of all I can see in his eyes that he Is proud of me. I make my way back home, walk In and make my way to my bed and pass out from the blood loss.

 **Present**

 **Fenrir POV**

Mystic Falls, the small town that was built upon my previous home after we fled to the old world. There Is a lot more to It than what was show on tv. I arrived after the of the first day of school which was also the beginning of the first season. I was heading to the school to enroll myself In the same year as the doppelgänger. I figured I wouldn't be as bored if I had something to do while I was waiting for Klaus too make his own way to Mystic Falls. And messing around with the main cast does sound like a lot fun especially Damon. I could not wait for Damon and I to cross paths and make him realize that there Is something far more dangerous In this town than him or Katerina or Katherine as she goes by these days. Ah the lovely Katerina, I cannot wait to see the fear on her face when she sees me. I couldn't help but fantasize about seeing her after such a long time and hearing beg me to either let her live or to kill her knowing what Klaus would do to her if he ever captured her for running away. That's enough of my fantasies I have a school to enroll into and teenagers to terrorize. Ugh teenagers, the one thing about going back to high-school I'm not looking forward too.

After compelling the staff to finalize my enrollment I went to the only place I knew of where I good get a drink In this town. The Mystic Grill. I walked into the grill and made my way towards the bar pulled up a chair and ordered a myself a drink. I noticed Bonnie talking to Matt and decided to listen In on their conversation.

"How's Elena doing?" He asked the witch,

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but its only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting In the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

" I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give It more time, Matt."

I hear the door open and two new scents walk in. One has the distinct smell of blood and death so I immediately know that it is a vampire. The other scent is that of a human and her perfume lingering in the air around her. I look over and notice the two new comers are none other than the doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, and her vampire boy toy, Stefan Salvator.

"More time, huh." Matt sarcastically says to Bonnie. Matt gets up and walks over to them and I notice that Tyler and Caroline are also staring at the trio.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan."

"Hey." Elena says.

"Hey."

I couldn't help but chuckle at them. Talk about awkward. Stefan and Elena take a seat with Bonnie while Caroline walks over and sits across from Stefan. They introduced themselves and started talking so I decided to listen in.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline began.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Asks Bonnie.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena couldn't help but sympathize with him. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle?"

"So, Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow." interrupts Caroline before the mood could become depressing with the current conversation.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informs him.

Stefan turns to Elena, "are you going?" He asks her.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answers for her.

And with that I took my leave heading back to the apartment that I would be staying at while I was here waiting for Klaus to arrive and build the huge mansion the the rest of the Mikaelson family would be living in. Tomorrow I would get my chance to meet moody doppelgänger and her brooding vampire that I once knew as The Ripper.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of The Original Dire Wolf. Please leave a review and tell me if there is anything that can be done to improve this story while it is still in its infancy.**


	3. A Dire Wolf And The Salvatore's

**A Dire Wolf And The Salvatore's**

 **1000 years ago**

A week had passed since the attack on our village. I had woken up two days before and was up and walking by day three. Rebekah, my brothers and my mother were relieved that I was Okay. Rebekah, Elijah and I were walking around the village talking and seeing the damage that had been caused by the invaders.

"Father was worried you know." Rebekah says to me. I raise and eyebrow at her and give her a look clearly not believing what she just said to me. "Oh he would hide it well, asking mother in ways that did not seem as if what happened to you was of no concern to him. He would Tell her that he needed you to wake up as soon as possible so that you can go out to hunt for deer because we were low on meat even though Finn and Elijah had already gone to try and replace what had been stolen. He says he needed you to do it because you can bring back twice as much as the can."

"Yes, our father has a strange way of showing us that he cares." says Elijah. "Brother you perhaps you should speak with Niklaus."

"Why, did something happen to him?" I ask him worried about my brother.

"Well, the day after the attack Mikael beat him, blaming him for our sister nearly being taken and for what happened to you as well." A growl escapes from me but the two either ignored or didn't notice. I couldn't help but get angry at my brothers words and at Mikael for what he did to my twin. I may not have been a fan of Klaus in the show. But this was different, he is my brother know and I swore to him when we were still just boys that I would destroy anyone who dared to hurt him. I tried to talk to him through our connection but he was closed off from me. Undoubtedly to try and hide the pain he was currently feeling. Elijah, noticing my silence put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing something drastic. I turned to him, still feeling angry and he let out a gasp and took a step away from me. I looked at him confused, then turned to Rebekah, only to see that she to had a look of shock on her face.

"What, is something wrong." I ask them

"B-brother, y-your eyes, they are glowing." She stutters at me.

I take my knife out and use it to look at my reflection and sure enough my eyes were indeed glowing silver. I shut them tight and tried to calm myself. When I opened them, my natural grey colored eyes stared back at me without the glow. I turned around ignoring my bother and sister so that could go and find my twin. It didn't take long to find and when I did I noticed that he had been crying which only added to the anger and the hatred that I was already feeling towards Mikael. "Klaus. Klaus, are you okay. Elijah told me what happened. Come now Klaus, talk to me and I will listen."

"IT'S NOT FAIR BROTHER. WE ARE TWINS AND YET HE TREATS ME AS IF I AM A WEAK PATHETIC CHILD! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR HIM! MY OWN FATHER HATES ME, DESPISES ME! YET YOU, HE TREATS LIKE HE WOULD FINN OR ELIJAH! HE DOESN NOT CALL YOU WEAK OR PATHETIC AND HE HAS NEVER BEATEN YOU BLODY! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I let him continue with his ranting until he had fallen to his repeating It's not fair over and over again.. I let him cry for a few minutes before picking him up so he could stand on his own two feet."Klaus, listen to me, no matter what he says, no matter what he may think, you and are brothers and you will always be my brother no matter what. Always and forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, brother I understand. Always and forever."

"Good come on, lets go back home." We walk back towards our home. I promise to myself that the next time Mikael puts his hands on my brother will be the last.

 **Present**

 **Fenrir POV**

I was getting ready to head out when my brother, Klaus, calls me on my cell phone.

"Fenrir where are you?" He asks.

"Heading to school right now, why, do you need something?"

"Brother, you do remember the last time you went to a university campus and crashed a frat party, don't you?" He says to me. "We don't need that kind of attention right now."

"Don't worry brother that is not why I'm here." I say, and I'm sure he can hear the annoyance in my voice. He brings that up every chance he gets. It's not like I wanted to kill those people, I just didn't care if I dropped a few bodies at the time because I had my humanity switched off. "

"Good because we definitely don't need a repeat of that. Why are you there anyways."

"I was bored."

"Very well then, I'll talk to you later. And remember to stay out of trouble." He ends the call.

 _And here I thought I was the older brother._ I thought to myself as I closed the connection between us. I didn't lie to him, not really anyways. He simply assumed that I was at a college, I just didn't bother to correct him. Besides I am hear because I was bored, so I didn't really lie.

My arrival to Mystic Falls High brought a lot of stares. I had to keep myself from snapping at them and gouging their eyes out. As I was walking through the hallway a familiar blonde came up to me. "Hi, I haven't seen you before so you must be new here, I'm Caroline Forbes." She says with a bright smile on her face. _Oh, that's why. God she's annoyingly chirpy. She does have a nice smile though_. We shake hands and I can't help but notice how smooth her skin is and wonder what her blood must taste like. _Stop that brain you're not helping!_

"Fenrir Mikaelson." I say to her, surprised at the genuine smile on my face. _That smile of hers is infectious._

"Come on, let me introduce you to some friends of mine." I let her take me by the hand and drag me towards her friends only because I want to meet the doppelgänger that will finally break my brothers curse. "Guys this is Fenrir Mikaelson, Fenrir, this Elena, Bonnie and Stefan." After exchanging greetings with them the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

Later that night, after a boring day of school, I found myself at The Falls party, which was another waste of my time as it was completely and utterly boring. Nobody noticed me since I mostly stuck to the shadows. Stefan and Elena were talking alone while Matt would not stop staring at them. God he is so pathetic, it makes want to rip his throat out. The only exciting thing to happen was Matt's sister, Vicki, getting attacked by Damon and that was the highlight of the entire evening.

A new day dawned and I was definitely not in the mood for another boring day of school. So instead I explored the town to see just how much was actually left out. Nightfall rolled around and I found myself on the roof over looking the people that had been gathering for some sort of celebration, something about a comet that only came around every 145 years. As I stood there I noticed Stefan and Damon were arguing on a roof top near me. Just as Damon was about to leave I decided it was finally time I introduced my self the local vampires. I in front of them using my vamp speed startling the both of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks me getting over his shock of my sudden appearance. He sounds just as arrogant as I imagined he would be.

Stefan speaks up next. "His name is Fenrir Mikaelson. He goes to Mystic Falls High" He informs his brother. "You Know, I just felt there was something about you I just could not for the life of me figure it out."

"Wait, is his name seriously Fenrir."Damon interrupts with a smirk on his face. "So I'm guessing your a vampire. Haha, that's funny a vampire that has the name of a wolf." _I was a wolf before I was a vampire, but you don't need to know that yet_.

I look to Damon. "I'm surprised that you even know what Fenrir is given that your arrogance overshadows your intelligence, Damon." I say to him and can't help but smirk at the scowl on his face while Stefan chuckles at what I said to his brother. "And you Stefan, I'm surprised you remember me from just our first introduction."

"Well, it just feels like I know you already," _that's because you do know me Stefan, we were friends, hell we were like brothers, you just don't remember because we made you forget_ , "and you're not exactly hard to forget, especially with a name like Fenrir and that giant scar on your face." I rub my hand over my scar thinking back to how I got it.

"How did you get that scar on your face. Vampires are supposed to be able to heal from any wound no matter what." Damon asks me. It's obvious that he's trying to dig for more information about me, the new and mysterious vampire in front of him. "Also, how do you know us, we've never met you before."

"I got the scar from a witch that had a cursed weapon." I lie to them easily and they seem to buy it. "As for how I know you, I met a vampire that was here in 1864 and she told me every thing about you." That vampire was Anna. "Also, you two have the stench of blood and death. That's the kind of smell that can only come from a vampire."

"What are you a dog?" Damon says with a smirk on his face. I glare at him and I have to keep myself from ripping his tongue from his mouth. I don't like being insulted, especially by some baby vamp that is not even into his second century. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls."

"I was just passing through to be honest, but then I saw something or someone I should say, that looked an awful lot like some I knew. Katerina. Although you knew her as Katherine." Stefan and Damon share a look. "Elena, she looks so much like her, doesn't she."

"How do you know Katherine?" Stefan asks me.

"She and I were quite close." From the look on Damon's face I can tell he does not like where I'm going with this. "To put it in simple terms, we fucked. Repeatedly." Damon rushes me like I knew he would, with his arm outstretched trying to rip my heart from my chest. I catch it with my left hand and use my right to get a grip around his throat and squeeze. Stefan only stands there, realizing that he and his brother are outmatched by me. "Please Damon. You can't beat me. I knew Katherine when she was still human which makes much older than you." Damon can only stand there as I continue to choke him. I break his arm for his disrespect earlier and throw him back to Stefan who catches him. "She stole something from me and I want it back. That's why I'm in Mystic Falls." With that I turn around and leave the two brothers to think about what I said.

 **Author's note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of The Original Dire Wolf**


End file.
